


Not Bad, Shithead

by Emery_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery_chan/pseuds/Emery_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji moaned because fuck, who knew that the annoying Marimo was able to make him feel this fucking good.</p><p> </p><p>Or Zoro giving Sanji a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad, Shithead

  


Sanji moaned, “Fuck, Zoro…sure you haven't done this before?“ the swordsman released the cook’s dick from his mouth and looked up. 

Sanji’s knees buckled. He hated this, hated how Zoro could make him this weak with just one look and that shitty smirk. 

Zoro leaned in again, breathing at Sanji’s cock. He kissed the tip und then began to slowly suck at the head. Sanji threw his head back and tightened his grip in Zoro’s hair. Zoro dragged his tongue teasingly over the slit and then pressed the cock to his cheek and nuzzled it. 

  


“Yeah” he murmured, lazily stroking Sanji’s cock. “You’re my first.” 

And with that, he looked Sanji straight into the eyes and pushed his cock slowly past his lush lips. And Sanji, God, Sanji couldn’t even think straight with that unbelievably hot mouth around his dick and the way Zoro wouldn’t look away as he relaxed his throat and took all of Sanji in. When he felt the back of Zoro’s throat against his tip, he lost control for a moment, gripped Zoro’s hair thight and thrusted into the swordsman’s hot wet mouth, almost coming as he felt Zoro immediately started sucking on it eagerly, dragging his strong tongue over the head of Sanji’s hard cock. 

Sanji moaned because fuck, who knew that the annoying Marimo was able to make him feel this fucking good. He could barely contain himself, clinging to the last bit of control, but then Zoro released him once again. He looked down, breath hitching at the sight of Zoro, eyes lust blown, cheeks flushed and swollen lips smeared with precum. 

He groaned and snapped “You better finsish what you started.” Zoro smirked, dragged his tongue over the length of Sanji’s cock and whispered “Make me.”

Sanji smirked, gladly accepting the challenge and took Zoro’s head in his hands, pushing the Marimo down on his dick, making the swordsman swallow all of his cock at once and began to thrust into his mouth. “Oh fuck...” he groaned, looking down at Zoro, still rocking into the heat. “Look at you, taking my cock so well...” 

Zoro, eager to please, began to hollow his cheeks and suck on the big cock in his mouth. Sanji pulled at the Marimo’s hair, moaning loudly at the new sensation. He thrusted his hips forward at a faster pace and yanked at Zoro’s hair so the swordsman would look up at him. Sanji watched in awe how his own cock slid in and out of that heavenly mouth, those lips so sinfully stretching around his cock, bruising at how raw they were being fucked. 

“Fuck, Zoro...your lips look so fucking good wrapped around my cock...fuck yeah...taste me” he grunted when Zoro harshly sucked on his tip, tasting the bitter precum. He moaned at the cook’s taste, and the vibrations went straight to the cook’s dick, making him snap his hips forward even faster. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten and knew he wouldn’t last long. He needed more, and so he sunk his hands deeper into the short green hair, trapping the swordsman, and thrusted fast and hard into Zoro’s mouth. His pace grew uncontrollable and frantic; he needed to come, needed Zoro’s heat, needed more and more and when he hit the back of Zoro’s velvety throat, the wave came crashing down, hitting him with full force. He came hard, his vision blurrig, still rocking into Zoro’s mouth, spilling all of his cum and making the other swallow it. 

Zoro obediently took everything the cook had to offer, swallowed the hot cum that spilled onto his tongue. Sanji slowly stilled and loosened the grip on the marimo’s hair. Sucking up the last drop of cum, Zoro let the cock slide out of his mouth, giving it an almost tentative kiss on the tip and stood up. Sanji, still heavily panting, searched his pockets for a cigarette.

“And? How was it?” Zoro asked, a smirk plastered on his face, but truth be told, he was kind of curious. Sanji took a deep drag, inhaled the smoke and let it out with a sigh. 

  


Wet. Sexy. Hot. Amazing. Best he ever had. 

  


“Not bad, shithead. Not bad at all.” 


End file.
